objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Ball (AzUrArInG)
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Orange Bouncy Ball |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Purple Ball (Girlfriend) |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = TBA |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 15}} Orange Ball is an OC created by . Development Orange Ball was originally created when saw videos of people recommending characters onto their object show, and he found this one which only allowed limbless OCs. However, AzUrArInG did not have any OC which was limbless, so he rushed up and came up with Orange Ball who is nice and cool and recommended it to the person recommending limbless OCs. Then, AzUrArInG decided to use Orange Ball for newer shorts and used him for the original version of Object Masters, and thought of giving him a GF known as Purple Ball who has both arms and legs unlike Orange Ball. After that, the original version of Object Masters was cancelled, so then, AzUrArInG made an image of Orange Ball and Purple Ball kissing each other, so he tried to look up that on google to see if it popped up. However, when he looked it up, he instead encountered images of Another Orange Ball that was much more popular than his and found out it was made by Nadiya2000. Due to this, he believed people would think that his Orange Ball is trying to "rip-off" Nadiya's. So, he tried to tell everyone that he wasn't trying to rip-off Nadiya's and was only made for a recommendation video. However, since he was pretty unpopular at the time, no one even saw it nor listened, so he originally decided to remove Orange Ball from the reboot and as well as Purple Ball. But, he decided to keep Orange Ball and Purple Ball into the show and thought the characters were "unique". Personality Orange Ball is pretty friendly and an easygoing person, to the point where he can sometimes embarrass some of his friends or even his girlfriend. He's also optimistic as he tends to look at the positive sides of things that could be precised as negative by other people. Although, he's not afraid to stand up to people who are picking on him, his friends, or his girlfriend. However, despite his pretty friendly and easygoing personality, he can sometimes act a bit rude whenever someone tries to flirt with his own girlfriend, most notably Booger. List of appearances 2017 * The Terror of Doom (Debut) * Object Masters episode 1: The Debut (First Speaking Role) * Object Masters episode 2: A singing competition 2018 * Object Masters Episode 1: A Mastered Beginning Voice Actors * Drew Bromley (2017-2019) * YoureABabyGeniusSC (2019-Present) Trivia * Orange Ball is the first limbless character that was created by . ** He's also the only limbless character created by AzUrArInG so far. * Orange Ball was actually created because AzUrArInG saw a video that needed to recommend only limbless Objects, and AzUrArInG at the time, only had Object characters with arms and legs or Object characters that are armless, so he just rushed up and came up with the character Orange Ball, and then he used the OC for his object show and was used in the original version as well. ** When AzUrArInG found out that there was a more popular counterpart of the character that was originally made by Nadiya2000, he was worried that people will think he tried cashing the success of Nadiya2000's Orange Ball, and due to this, he was gonna remove Orange Ball in the reboot, but decided not to, and decided to still use Orange Ball and will use him for the reboot of his object show. Gallery Orange ball's new pose.png|Orange Ball pose created by Orange ball's new body.png|Orange Ball asset by OrangeBallPose.png|Orange Ball pose created by OrangeBallAsset.png|Orange Ball's asset untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-davzs0a.png|Orange Ball seen in the original version of Object Masters. untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dccotza.png|An Image of Orange Ball and the Nadiya2000 Orange Ball untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dcd1saf.png untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dcgn8aa.png|Orange Ball confused Category:Males Category:Limbless Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:AzUrArInG's OCS Category:AzUrArInG Category:Balls